A Not So Boring Day
by sleep on stars
Summary: Gabriella Montez feels as if she's wasting a beautiful summer day. But once her friends show up, it's nothing but boring. Oneshot xx Troyella


Gabriella Montez lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had been in that same position for most of the day. Gabriella sighed, it was a hot summer afternoon and there was nothing to do. The sound of the ceiling fan spinning round and round was her only entertainment. She groaned, _where were all her friends?_

Taylor was babysitting her cousin's, uncle's, wife's kids or something like that. Kelsi had been somehow dragged into rehearsal with Sharpay. Ryan was at golfing lessons. Chad was well, probably eating. Zeke was at summer camp for talented chefs in Austin, Texas. Troy…well he was at the park with his father, running drills. And Gabriella? She was home on a beautiful summer day with nothing to do.

Gabriella sat up and grabbed her pink nano ipod off her nightstand that her friends had all pitched in buying for her on her last birthday. She searched through her playlists until she found the one she had made the recent night. She clicked play and the first song came on. "Soak Up the Sun" performed by Cheryl Crow began to play and Gabriella walked out onto her balcony. The sun was shining, Cheryl was most definitely right about that. _But, why was she still inside?_

She kept her gaze on the clouds in the sky, trying to figure out what the clouds looked like. _Ha, that one looks like Chad's big bush of hair! _Gabriella still had her headphones in her ears so she couldn't hear the rustling that was coming from the tree, which led up to her balcony. Gabriella closed her eyes, trying to soak up all the sunshine into her glowing skin. She felt something or someone tap her back and she turned around in surprise, her left headphone falling out of her ear in the process…

She was about to scream when she realized it was just Troy. She blew a sigh of relief, "I think I just had a minor heart attack" she joked. "Sorry, I saw you were listening to your music so I was trying as hard as I could not to scare you" he replied with a sympathetic look.

Gabriella changed the subject, "Hey aren't you supposed to be at the park with your Dad?" Gabriella arched her left eyebrow. "I played hooky" he shrugged. Gabriella giggled, "And why would you do that?"

"To spend this lovely summer day with a lovely girl" he said while encircling his arms around her waist.

Gabriella sucked in her breath, just by one little action like this from Troy and she was in Heaven. "Hmm…well you know what that lovely girl has been dieing to do all day?" she questioned.

"What?" he asked resting his forehead upon hers.

"Get a sundae!" Gabriella dashed into her room, grabbed her yellow flip flops, ran into the hallway and slid down the banister of her staircase. Troy had to take a second before he realized Gabriella was gone._ Jeez that girl was fast! _

Troy leaned over the balcony and saw Gabriella standing in her driveway. "Are you coming!?" she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted up to him. Troy just smiled and climbed down the tree. He sprinted over to Gabriella, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder in the process. "TO THE ICE CREAM SHOP!" he said in his super hero voice.

Gabriella giggled, he could be such a kid sometimes. "Hey Superman, where's your cape?" "Hey missy, you don't get to ask the questions! I do!" Troy joked looking over his shoulder to see his gleaming girlfriend. He then placed a soft kiss on her nose.

They soon arrived at the Ice Cream Shop which was located only three blocks away from Gabriella's house.

"What can I get ya?" asked the cashier who looked to be about 15 years old. The boy had tousled blond locks, light brown eyes and a distinctive beauty mark above his upper lip.

"Two vanilla sundaes with 11 cherries on top" Troy ordered. Cherries were Gabriella's favorite topping. She had a certain routine, when making a sundae. Two vanilla scoops, three squirts of whip cream, two shakes of sprinkles and eleven cherries. Deee-licious.

The boy handed the two their sundaes and Troy handed him the money. Troy and Gabriella found a booth near the window. They began talking about everyone and everything.

Gabriella took a break from her sundae and looked out the window. A petite girl wearing round shaped-glasses was carrying a blond, preppy girl's shopping bags across the street. Then Gabriella realized, she'd notice those sparkly clothes from anywhere! Gabriella jumped out of the booth and ran to the door. "Gabriella?" Troy called after her.

"KELSI!" Gabriella screamed out the door. Kelsi turned her head and spotted Gabriella and waved. "Why don't you and Sharpay join us? We just ordered!" Kelsi looked back and saw Sharpay behind her, her high heels clicking so loud Gabriella could hear them across the street.

"Sure! We'll be right over!" Sharpay frowned. "Ice cream? Do you even know what that does to your hips?" Kelsi frowned. "Who cares? I'm hot and hungry. Let's go." Sharpay rolled her eyes and skipped across the street to the shop with Kelsi at her heels.

Troy waved. "Hi Sharpay." Sharpay smiled and went into flirt mode. "Hi Troy!" She said bubbly. "What's up?!" Gabriella glared at her. _Back off! _She thought. Troy smiled. "Just here with my favorite girl in the world." Gabriella giggled. Sharpay frowned. "Ok then." She put her bags down, and walked up to the cashier.

"One scoop of fat free frozen yogurt please." The cashier smiled knowingly. "Coming right up. How bout you miss?" He asked to Kelsi. She brushed her hair out of her eyes to see the choices. "How about…a scoop of cookie dough, with butterscotch on top and rainbow sprinkles!" The boy laughed. "Now _that's _more like it. That'll be 6.45." Sharpay nodded. "I got this one." She said to Kelsi. _What a big favor. _Kelsi thought.

"I knew I recognized that head of brown hair!" A voice called. Gabriella turned and saw Taylor standing there. "Hey girl! What happened to the kids you're babysitting?" Taylor put a worried look on. "Do you think their parents will notice that I'm not there when they get back?" Gabriella gasped. "Taylor! You left them alone??" Taylor busted up laughing. "No Mrs. Gullible. Their parents came home early." Gabriella laughed. She was pretty gullible.

Kelsi smiled and said, "Join us? We're having ice cream!" Taylor looked hesitant. "Well….ok!" She said and ran to the cashier. "One large chocolate please. With…cookie dough and Butterfinger mixed in. _AND _a marshmallow topping. Please!" The cashier looked shocked. "Whoa. That's a lot of ice cream. Well whatever floats your boat. Is that all?" She nodded. "5 bucks exactly."

She fished some money out of her purse. "Dang it! Does anyone have a quarter?" Kelsi threw her one, and she amazingly caught it. "How'd I do that!?" She asked. "Troy, your gonna have some competition for the team next year." Troy looked shocked. "Well gosh Taylor… don't offend your captain now." She smiled.

"There you go!" He put the money in the register, and gave her the ice cream. "It's a monster!" Sharpay groaned. "I'm getting sick just looking at that. Your butt's gonna blow up like a balloon."

Taylor laughed. "That's so amazing! Too bad I don't care!" She said sarcastically. Okay, now Gabriella was getting really freaked out, because at that exact moment Chad and Zeke walked through the doors.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella laughed. "I'm Chad. I like to eat." Chad shrugged his shoulders.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and looked towards Zeke to get his story, "We're on break for a week, but they all told us to pick up some new recipes while we were gone. I came here to take some notes. I guess there's a specific way to make ice cream now. Beats me" he shrugged.

Taylor and Kelsi slid into the same booth Troy was sitting in and Sharpay looked at them with disgust. "You expect me to sit in _that_? Don't they have any like _actual_ seats?" she asked while looking around for someone.

"Nope" Chad simply stated and lightly pushed her into the seat. Sharpay scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The nerve of him. Chad and Zeke pulled _actual _chairs (in Sharpay's mind) up to the table and sat down. Gabriella just took in the scenery. Kelsi and Taylor were cracking up at Chad because he had whip cream on his nose, Zeke was listening to Sharpay as she explained the amount of calories in Taylor's ice cream and Troy was smiling at her.

Gabriella slid into the side of the booth that Troy was sitting in and giggled, "What's so funny?" he asked. "Guess today turned out to be not so boring."

**Suckish oneshot. Yeah I know...**

**Infinite x's and o's  
xxEmilyKearsexx**


End file.
